


An Important Distinction [cover art]

by semperfiona



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: A cover for "An Important Distinction"





	An Important Distinction [cover art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Important Distinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664128) by [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott). 



**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I know nothing about this fandom, but I thought I could make art for the story itself. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
